National Trust for Places of Historic Interest or Natural Beauty
) Dame Helen Ghosh ( ) Sir Simon Jenkins ( ) Sir Laurie Magnus ( ) |main_organ = Board of Trustees |parent_organization = |affiliations = Various Organisations in the Council |num_staff = 4,964 |num_volunteers = 61,000 |budget = |website = www.nationaltrust.org.uk |remarks = }} The National Trust for Places of Historic Interest or Natural Beauty, usually known as the National Trust, is a conservation organisation in England, Wales and Northern Ireland. The Trust does not operate in Scotland, where there is an independent National Trust for Scotland. According to its website: :"The National Trust works to preserve and protect the coastline, countryside and buildings of England, Wales and Northern Ireland. :We do this in a range of ways, through practical caring and conservation, through educating and informing, and through encouraging millions of people to enjoy their national heritage."National Trust: What we do The trust owns many heritage properties, including historic houses and gardens, industrial monuments and social history sites. It is one of the largest landowners in the United Kingdom, owning many beauty spots, most of which are open to the public free of charge. It is the largest membership organisation in the United Kingdom, and one of the largest UK charities by both income and assets. History Governance The Trust is an independent charity rather than a government institution (English Heritage and its equivalents in other parts of the United Kingdom are government bodies which perform some functions which overlap with the work of the National Trust). It was founded as a not-for-profit company in 1895 but was later re-incorporated by a private Act of Parliament, the National Trust Act 1907. Subsequent Acts of Parliament between 1919 and 1978 amended and extended the Trust's powers and remit. In 2005 the governance of the Trust was substantially changed under a scheme made by the Charity Commission.The National Trust Acts 1907 - 1971 as varied by a Parliamentary Scheme implemented by The Charities (National Trust) Order 2005 - retrieved on 16 January 2008. National Trust properties Historic houses and gardens The Trust owns two hundred historic houses that are open to the public. The majority of them are country houses and most of the others are associated with famous individuals. The majority of these country houses contain collections of pictures, furniture, books, metalwork, ceramics and textiles that have remained in their historic context. Most of the houses also have important gardens attached to them, and the Trust also owns some important gardens not attached to a house. The properties include some of the most famous stately homes in the country and some of the key gardens in the history of British gardening. The trust acquired the majority of its country houses in the mid 20th century, when death duties were at their most punitive. James Lees-Milne was secretary of the trust's Country House Committee in the key period either side of World War II. The arrangements made with families bequeathing their homes to the trust often allowed them to continue to live in part of the property. Since the 1980s the trust has been reluctant to take over large houses without substantial accompanying endowment funds, and its acquisitions in this category have been less frequent. National Trust Places in the United Kingdom For lists of properties see Wikipedia; * National Trust Properties in England * National Trust Properties in Wales * National Trust Properties in Northern Ireland See also * National Trust for Scotland ** List of National Trust for Scotland properties *An Taisce * Conservatoire du littoral * Conservatoria delle Coste della Sardegna *National Trust Magazine References Bibliography * Fedden, Robin, Joekes, Rosemary, "The National Trust Guide to England, Wales, and Northern Ireland", Norton, 1973. ISBN 0-393-01876-8. External links * The Preservation of Places of Interest or Beauty, (1907), lecture by Sir Robert Hunter * The National Trust Acts 1907-71 * The National Trust website * The National Trust Conservatory Collection website * Annual report for 2004–05, including financial data (PDF document) * Annual report for 2005–06, including financial data (PDF document) * Intelligent Giving profile of The National Trust * The Royal Oak Foundation website * The Official National Trust Print Website Video clips * National Trust Vimeo channel * National Trust YouTube channel Category:National trusts Category:Organisations founded in 1895 Category:Organisations based in Swindon Category:Charities based in Wiltshire Category:Conservation in England Category:Conservation in Northern Ireland Category:Conservation in Wales Category:Tourism in England Category:Tourism in Northern Ireland Category:Tourism in the United Kingdom Category:Tourism in Wales *